This invention relates to a vehicle transport trailer and more particularly to a tractor-trailer unit capable of hauling six full-sized sedans or six pick-up trucks and a variety of combinations of mixes of different vehicle loadings without the need for loading an additional vehicle over the cab. The present invention makes it possible to use a relatively short high-tilt cab in conjunction with a trailer having a maximum length of no more than forty-five feet so as to conform with the most stringent of the various state laws which provide maximum length and height limitations for transport vehicles, particularly vehicles used for hauling motor vehicles. In many states, a loaded trailer may not exceed 55 feet plus 5 feet overhang of 60 feet in length and 131/2 feet in height. A limitation on the loading is that with high power diesel engine tractors the tractor cab is frequently of a height which prevents a loading of a pick-up truck or van, for example, over the tractor cab.
An advantage of the present invention, as it will be explained in detail hereinafter, is that it greatly improves the safety factor with respect to enlarging the driver's field of vision, since in the higher cab he is enabled to see farther in all directions of traffic. It is possible through one embodiment of the present invention to provide a loading of vehicles without need for the support frame and cross member at the front of the tractor cab.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that in the preferred embodiment in which the trailer contains all of the carried vehicles it is possible to use a standard high-tilt tractor which can be switched from trailer to trailer independently of the particular vehicle trailer being towed.
A variety of vehicle transports are in current commercial use, most of which are subject to certain obvious shortcomings and disadvantages. An example of one such vehicle transport is shown and described in Stuart U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,767. The vehicle transport there described is typical of many transports on the road, in that one of the vehicles being transported is being carried on the forward ramp over the cab thus limiting the size and power of the truck tractor used to haul the equipment. Safety problems are likewise caused by impeding the vision of the driver through such a support frame associated with the tractor as has already been discussed.
With the vehicle transport trailer of the present invention it is possible to use a standard high-tilt cab. The trailer is itself self-contained so that trailers may be exchanged with loads and the extensive cost of modifying a standard tractor and installing the forward ramp is not necessary. The vehicle transport according to my invention is thus usable with any of a variety of commercial tractors. The further advantage from the present invention arises from the use of the transport with a tractor which need not be in any way modified so that it may be used for a trade-in at the end of each model year. A standard tractor that has been certified by the manufacturer as conforming with federal requirements likewise need not be modified with respect to exhaust systems, or other systems.
A different vehicle transport system is shown and described in Stuart U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,865. This transport has similar problems with respect to requiring the loading and storage of a vehicle over the tractor cab and again requires an extension of the forward ramp and the costly modification of a standard tractor by incorporating that ramp.
A still further vehicle transport is shown and described in Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,717 which in a manner similar to the first mentioned patent requires storage of a transported vehicle over a custom modified tractor.